


The Omega Virus

by RageSloth



Series: The Omega Virus [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jesus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mention of Past Abuse, NOT OMEGAVERSE, Omega Daryl Dixon, kind of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageSloth/pseuds/RageSloth
Summary: Daryl finds himself out on a run with Jesus when they seek shelter in an abandoned laboratory, not knowing that the laboratory was working on a virus that the technicians thought could potentially save the human race. Instead it makes things extremely awkward... for Daryl, at least.





	1. Chapter 1

Daryl was ticked. Not only was he out on a run with damn Jesus but it was raining and it seemed there wasn't shelter for miles around. They had been moving for hours and a hoard of about thirty wasn't far behind them. 

"When you figured out this fucken' route you didn't stop and think about the fact there aint no shelter until we get there?" He practically snarled at the long-haired man leading the way. The man was in low-slung black cargo pants, a sweatshirt and that stupid beanie he always wore. 

"I just thought we'd be there already, Daryl. We got pushed off track by several walker hoards so we're a few hours behind. I'm pretty sure there's some sort of plant up ahead that we can stay at." He said, nodding his head in the direction of what appeared to be a smoke stack rising out of the trees in a short distance. Daryl made a face. 

"That could be fucken' crawlin' with walkers. You have enough energy to fuck around killin' fifty of those things, Jesus?" Daryl spat. Jesus sighed and turned around walking backwards, giving him a look of indignation. 

"What would you have me do, Daryl?" He asked, raising his arms in question as if collecting rain droplets on his hands. "We can check out that factory or plant over there or we can sit in the rain and pout." He said. Daryl narrowed his eyes before grumbling and looking away. 

"Fine." He growled. Jesus smirked and turned back around. 

-

They arrived at an odd looking building that had to be some sort of coal power plant. Daryl couldn't help but notice several biohazard dumpsters with locks on them as they approached. He didn't think that coal was generally considered a biohazard. 

"You think this is a good idea?" Daryl asked gruffly. Jesus shrugged. 

"We gotta get out of this rain. It's starting to thunder." Jesus said. They approached what appeared to be the entrance. Daryl gave it a go but the door was locked. Jesus swooped in beside him pulling out some tools. 

"I got it." He said in his annoyingly chipper voice. Daryl grunted and stood back while the younger man picked the lock. 

"A'course you can pick locks. The hell did you do before all this? Cat burglar?" Daryl asked, rolling his eyes. Jesus grinned as he worked on the lock. 

"Nope. Guess again." He said. Daryl made a face. 

"What's with everyone being so secretive about what they did? Everybody in the damn apocalypse shady?" Jesus stood and smirked. 

"Not even close. Rick was a cop, though, right? And what were you? Freelance mechanic/drifter?" Daryl squinted at him, annoyed the stealthy man could figure him out so easily. 

"Yeah, so you were, what? A pizza boy like Glenn? You're kinda like him... sorta." Jesus grinned. 

"Kindergarten teacher." He said. Daryl raised an eyebrow before snorting. Jesus just grinned. 

"Although in high school I was quite the con-artist... had to get out of a lot of crazy situations... I shaped up well, at least, though a lot of good it did me." Daryl just shook his head in wonder. 

"Alright, teacher, let's get inside." He moved past Jesus and rammed on the door hard a few times then waited. "You kinda... look... like a kindergarten teacher. Not with the hair, though. The hair makes you look like a damn hippie." 

"I thought hippies and bikers were friends." Jesus said, leaning against the door as they waited for any noises on the other side. "We should be friends, Daryl. You can't hold a grudge forever." 

"Sure as hell, can, Rovia." He said with a grunt as he took up and loaded his crossbow. Jesus took out his knife as he grabbed the door handle. 

"One,two... three!" He said quickly as he opened the door. They were ready for nothing. No one and nothing was inside. Daryl felt almost put-out. All the banter with Jesus made him a little ready to relieve some frustration. He put away his bow and pulled out his flashlight, carefully going ahead of Jesus. As he searched the first room he saw it had obviously been in use recently. He narrowed his eyes and moved to see if the light switch worked, a nagging feeling in his gut telling him it would. When he flicked the switch the lights turned on and Jesus laughed as he closed the door. 

"I suppose a place like this might still have some reserves of energy left. At least we won't be in the dark all night." Jesus said. Daryl grunted in response, looking around cautiously. 

"Somethin' don't feel right. Feels like they been usin' it recently. Smells kinda funky." He said, sniffing the air. It didn't seem to smell like coal. Jesus looked around in interest. 

"There's no dust... " Jesus said and went to the computer at the front desk, pressing the button to turn it on. It worked just fine. "Huh... Haven't used a computer in the last five years." He said with a smile. Daryl moved towards the next door, assuming it was the main room where they did all the coal... stuff. Hell, he didn't know what they did in a coal plant. He banged on that door next and waited. "I don't think there's anyone here... maybe they come and go?" Jesus said. 

"Hasn't been used in a few weeks but it don't mean they ain't comin' back." Daryl said. "We can at least get supplies and stay til' the storm quits." Jesus nodded and without saying anything he moved to the door with his knife and counted to three again before opening to nothing yet again. This time Jesus carefully made his way in before turning on a switch. Light flooded the room and both were surprised to not see a factory but a large room filled with all types of computers and equipment one would use in a lab. There were biohazard signs in many places around the room for various areas. Daryl did see a few bits of broken glass and signs of a struggle off to the side of the room. 

"I don't think this was a coal plant..." Jesus said with interest. "Should we be concerned...?" He asked. "You're right that it smells weird. Kind of... musky and acid-y at the same time?" He said, wrinkling his nose. "Bet we could get cozy up in that office, though. Got a few different doors for anybody to get to us." Jesus said, pointing to an office up some stairs that one could clearly see through a window and wiggling his eyebrows. Daryl furrowed his own and made a face. 

"Whatever." He grunted, making his way through various tables with all kinds of strange equipment on them. He noticed a stain on the floor from some sort of purple chemical that strangely reminded him of grape soda. Daryl moved carefully to step over it and Jesus did the same behind him. 

"Daryl, do I make you... uncomfortable with my suggestions? You're not homophobic, are you?" Jesus asked. Daryl froze before turning around with a glare. 

"No. You wanna shut up for at least five minutes, though?" Daryl growled before turning back around. Jesus smirked. 

"I think... Maybe it makes you uncomfortable for other reasons. Honestly, Daryl, you don't have to be uncomfortable around me. I'm a kindergarten teacher for Christ's sake." Jesus said with a wide smile like he was making a pun. Daryl scowled, the man's shoulders tense. 

"I think... you can shut up now, Jesus." Daryl said in annoyance. 

"You can call me Paul, Daryl. I'd prefer it actually." Jesus said. The older man just nodded and headed up the stairs to the office, looking in the window once just in case but seeing nothing in there before opening the door. He turned on the light and found it was clean and had a couch and a comfy-looking desk chair in it. 

"You think... there were people still working on stuff in numbers here? Like... for maybe... a cure? or..." Daryl asked as he looked back out the window of the office down at all the research equipment. 

"I'd say that's about as good a guess as any but looking at the mess they made and didn't clean up... I'd also say they messed up and didn't come back... It doesn't necessarily seem dangerous, though? Maybe something just happened with somebody and they had to leave..." Jesus said as he searched through the desk drawers. He found a candy bar and a bag of chips and held them up with a smile. "Your choice, big guy." He said. Daryl made a face at the nickname and grabbed the chips out of his hand before turning around and dropping onto the couch and groaning in relief. He popped open the chips and threw the snack-sized portion all at once into his mouth, only slightly grimacing when he tasted how stale they were and swallowed. Jesus looked at him and raised an eyebrow. 

"Want to swap campfire stories?" He asked. Daryl grunted and laid his head back, closing his eyes. His limbs and particularly his stomach felt slightly numb. Probably from walking all day and not having had much to eat. 

"Whatchou got?" He asked with a small huff of amusement. Paul sat in the desk chair, trying it out with his arms on the rests like a strict boss. 

"Well, I have a swamp monster story from boy scout camp that I vaguely remember or I can tell you about how I base-jumped off a skyscraper to escape a hoard." The younger bearded man said and leaned on his elbows on the desk with his hands folded, playing boss some more. 

"You what?" Daryl asked, opening one eye and raising his head to look at the odd man in front of him. "How the hell would you even do that?" The younger man grinned wide. 

"I didn't actually. I just thought I would make something up for you... mostly to see how gullible you are. Surprisingly gullible." Daryl growled and stood up to grab the stupid beanie off the idiot's head when he was hit with an unbelievable cramp in his stomach. He practically choked and fell back, grabbing at his torso and gritting his teeth. 

"Fuck-" He managed to pant out. Jesus stood up immediately and hurried to his side, grabbing his shoulder. 

"Daryl- What's wrong?" He asked quickly and yanked Daryl's shirt up just in case it was something he could see. It was just Daryl's stomach and the man slapped his hand away before rolling on his side and practically curling into a ball, groaning. 

"F-feels like ma fuckin' insides are tearing apart-" He winced and squeezed his eyes closed. Jesus looked at Daryl helplessly. 

"What do you want me to do Daryl? What can I do? Tell me." Jesus said quickly. Daryl just shook his head, gritting his teeth as the pain hit a crescendo and he passed out, the bright lights of the room fazing into darkness.

-

When Daryl awoke he immediately felt sick and without warning leaned over the couch and threw up all the contents of his stomach-which wasn't a lot. After that he felt a lot better and fell back again against the couch, trying to breathe slowly. 

"Daryl! Fuck- are you alright?" Jesus said as he ran to his side again. He had been pacing the entire time Daryl had been out which had been about an hour. During which he had constantly checked Daryl's pulse to check he was still alive. The entire time Daryl's pulse was going as fast as a rabbit's and his skin was like hot pavement in august. Daryl covered his eyes with his hand, the light too bright. 

"Feel better at least..." Daryl said. Jesus sighed in relief. 

"That's a good sign. I was a little concerned we had radiation sickness or something but that wouldn't just subside." Jesus said with a sigh and stroked back Daryl's hair without a thought. Daryl didn't think anything of it but furrowed his eyebrows. 

"We? Did you...?" He asked. Jesus shook his head. 

"No stomach pains but the back of my neck hurt and... other places... not that much, though. I didn't pass out..." Jesus said. Daryl nodded. 

"My neck kinda hurts still too... Just not as much as my stomach... the hell was that?" He asked. Jesus shook his head in confusion. 

"Just hope it isn't something from this lab... It most likely is, though... It was probably pretty stupid to stay here... but it is subsiding, right?" Jesus said, looking concerned. Daryl just nodded. 

"Just stay here for now... close the door..." He muttered. Jesus went to close the door and sat down on the space left on the couch next to Daryl, thoughtlessly putting a soothing hand on his leg. 

"I... god... I thought you were dying..." Jesus shook his head and sighed. He took off his beanie and stroked his hair back looking at the floor. "Just... if we did get screwed... because of me... I'm sorry, Daryl. I like you. I wouldn't have put you through this if I could have prevented it." 

Daryl's cheeks heated up at how frank the younger man was being and stared at his hand on his leg just above his knee. He could feel the heat from his hand and tried not to focus on it. 

"It's... It's fine..." Daryl muttered. "We're fine..." Jesus shook his head. 

"Daryl, you're a good man. I'll do what I can for you." The younger bearded man said. Daryl looked away hoping Paul didn't see the redness in his cheeks and just nodded. He already felt a hell of a lot better and doubted that they were in serious danger. Maybe it was just food sickness. 

As Daryl thought he noticed a smell that hadn't been in the air before; an extremely distinct smell. It smelled... good. He sniffed the air and sat up, trying to trace it's source and it smelled even closer, he leaned a little forward towards Jesus when he realized it was coming from the man himself. He smelled wild, like the woods in fall and other less understandable scents. All he knew was that he smelled unbelievably good and he wanted to smell it all day. He leaned forward even more before Jesus noticed and looked at Daryl curiously, raising an eyebrow. 

"Are you... sniffing me?" He asked in amusement. Daryl reddened again and leaned back. 

"You just... you smell weird... different." The older man said uncomfortably, hunching his shoulders and looking away. Jesus raised an eyebrow before chewing on his lip. 

"If I tell you something... you promise not to get all uncomfortable and angry?" Jesus asked. Daryl just grunted though his ears were pricked, waiting. "When you were passed out... your smell changed. You smell... good. Really good... I mean I was into you before but now... I feel... strange. I feel drawn to you." Daryl's eyes widened and he looked at the younger man in shock. No one in his entire life had ever told them they wanted him before. He swallowed and looked away quickly. He realized that he was definitely drawn to the younger man as well if he had to admit it but he was not ready to explore that just because now they smelled different. 

"Daryl, I told you not to get uncomfortable... I know you like me too. You're too angry with me all the time not to be. It's obvious." Daryl growled and moved to stand up before he realized his legs were like jelly and he quickly crumpled to the floor on his hands and knees. He swore a few times, shaking. 

"Daryl! Are you alright?" Jesus asked, eyes wide and concerned. He knelt beside him and put a hand on his back. Daryl flinched. He wasn't ready to deal with this part of himself yet. He didn't think he would ever be ready. He'd shoved it back for so long it was painful. Daryl moved to get up but Jesus helped him back onto the couch and once seated the hunter quickly looked away. 

"Eh'm fine..." Daryl grumbled. 

"In any case, Daryl, it doesn't matter if you want to reciprocate, we need to figure out what's going on. Our scent is changed and we're reacting to it... both our necks hurt but only you had stomach pains and passed out... Maybe I could go down there and see if they have any papers or documents explaining what they were doing here... you just lay down and rest, okay?" Jesus said. Daryl just nodded and laid back, closing his eyes so he didn't have to look at him. He listened to Jesus walk down the metal stairs and tried hard not to think about Jesus's scent... 

Daryl had shoved a lot of his urges into the deepest part of his being but that didn't stop his dreams from enacting them. He remembered the dream he had had a week ago about Jesus... The man had entered his room in the middle of the night and had crawled atop him... had kissed him and touched him and- Daryl immediately stopped the thought, growling and shoving his palms against his eyes as if trying to blind himself from the memory. He had had other dreams about Rick... but again, he wasn't thinking about it. He tried imagining walkers... their putrid flesh... Disgusting things... just trying to block it out. 

By the time Jesus had come back upstairs Daryl had fallen asleep only to wake up when he heard the younger man enter the room. He sat up and looked at the papers in Jesus's hands. 

"I printed this out..." Jesus said, looking a little pale. Daryl furrowed his eyebrows. 

"What is it?" Daryl asked. He knew the man had found something. He looked too freaked out to not have. Jesus looked through some of the papers. 

"They were working on a couple of different things... some of it was trying to cure the virus that turns us into walkers when we die... some of it was to be able to increase the human population... which is needed to rebuild civilization... They failed a lot with the virus but... they made something for population... something... weird, honestly. They must have been half-mad. I don't know what the fuck they were thinking-" 

"Just TELL me, damnit." Daryl growled. Jesus chewed on his lip, looking at the papers. 

"They call it the 'Alpha Omega Project'" Jesus said. Daryl raised his eyebrows in confusion. As far as he was concerned that related to wolves or Greek numbers. "It's... They believe a lot of women didn't survive this far... and we need some ability to have greater reproductive abilities... " Daryl blinked. 

"What, they're making women?" Daryl asked. Jesus fidgeted with the papers. 

"You know what? Maybe I should get rid of these... it can't be right..." The younger man put the papers on the desk. Daryl growled and stood, finding he was finally steady. He grabbed Jesus by his sweatshirt, the shorter man raising an eyebrow at him. 

"Just tell me what the fuck it says!" Daryl growled. Jesus looked away. 

"Uh... It says... You know what, maybe you should read it? I feel like you're going to shoot the messenger." Paul said and handed Daryl the papers. Daryl snatched them out of his hands and dropped back on the couch reading quickly. A lot of it was a bunch of science mumbo-jumbo but then he got to the real objective; to create a third gender in currently residing males. He read a two-page summary that, from what he could tell, said they had used some genes from animals who go into heat along with genes from animals that change sexes and made it into an air-born disease. Daryl growled and threw the papers away from him. 

"Fuckin' bullshit." He said, watching as the papers scattered and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't believe that. No fucking way. It was impossible. Jesus stood with his own arms crossed. 

"It says that they also made males that didn't line up with the genes for 'omegas' susceptible to 'alpha' changes instead... there's a third type that are not affected... 'betas.'" Jesus said softly. Daryl shook his head. 

"It's bullshit. Maybe we just got the cure for the walker virus." Daryl said. 

"Why would they have made the cure for the walker virus but the 'Alpha Omega Project' is bullshit? It says they haven't been able to cure the walker virus yet..." Jesus said. Daryl clenched his jaw, refusing to believe it. There was no way. It was science fiction... yet so were walkers and they were running amok. 

"It's stupid. It's... It's crazy. No fuckin' way. We just got food poisoning. That's it." Daryl said with a growl. Jesus sighed and leaned down to start picking up the papers. When he had them all organized again he folded them and put them in his pack, walking around and stroking his chin as he thought. Eventually he sat down and Daryl and he sat in silence for a while before Jesus broke the silence again. 

Daryl was honestly having a hard time concentrating. Jesus's scent was like the smell of a good steak and he was starving. 

"Daryl... I think you should rest... You had the brunt of the symptoms. Lay down and get some shut-eye. I'm going to go back down and research. " Jesus said. He moved forward for a moment, hand outstretched before he stopped and stepped back. "Just sleep, alright? We gotta get going soon in the morning." Daryl grunted and laid down, closing his eyes and shutting out all the stupid shit that had happened. 

-  
Daryl woke up to Jesus cleaning up the mess Daryl had made from throwing up earlier. 

"You don't have to do that..." Daryl muttered. Jesus looked up and shook his head, smiling reassuringly. 

"It's fine. I found stuff to clean it up with. See? almost done. Don't want to sleep in here with the smell of vomit and possibly step in it." 

"Sorry..." The older man said, realizing he just wanted to go back to sleep. He was exhausted, like all the energy had been taken out of him. 

"Don't worry about it." Jesus said, finishing up and throwing the bag of stuff out the door carelessly. "I'm gonna sleep on the chair." He said before turning off the light. They left the light in the main large room on so it wasn't pitch black and soon both fell asleep. 

-

In the morning both men left as quickly as possible, finding it was sunny and bright outside and not a walker in sight. Daryl felt better physically and he mostly blocked any unpleasant worries out as they walked. For a long time they walked in silence before Daryl felt another pain in his stomach beginning to grow. He stopped, swallowing, realizing he was sweating and really warm. Jesus stopped when he realized Daryl had and looked back, seeing how pale the older man was. He moved toward him and wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him up. 

"Daryl, sit down. Here." He said, helping Daryl sit up against a tree. Daryl tried to protest but he quickly shut up as a wave of pain hit and he clenched his jaw tight. "It's alright... It's just your body adjusting... here..." Jesus said as he reached to place a reassuring hand on Daryl's neck. Daryl was surprised that when the younger man touched his neck he felt much better. The pain was bad but he wasn't afraid. He took what he said to heart and just nodded, leaning into the touch. The touch was nice. He closed his eyes and panted, riding out the cramp until it mostly subsided. He sat against the tree for awhile until he realized Paul was stroking his leg. He shivered at the touch, warming from it and tried to not think.

"Feels like... like my organs are movin' around... don't get it..." Daryl said, not opening his eyes yet. 

"That's technically what's going on... others are growing..." Jesus said. Daryl's eyes snapped open and narrowed. 

"Don't start that shit again. We're not fuckin' wolf people or whatever the fuck..."Daryl said, shoving Paul's hands away. Jesus furrowed his brows, looking mildly hurt. 

"Daryl... You need to stop letting your homophobia and fear rule your mind. Yes, it's crazy, but we don't have a lot of other proof besides what we already found. I think it's pretty obvious we're infected with this virus and we're changing... " That was when Daryl realized Paul was kneeling between his legs close to him and he could smell the alluring scent even more clearly. He leaned forward, taking the scent into his lungs and reveling in it for a moment before pulling back, eyes widening as he realized what he was doing and scrambled up to his feet. He grabbed his crossbow off the ground hastily and marched off ahead. 

"We gotta get goin'." He called back gruffly. Jesus followed after with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few hours they found a car with gas in it on the side of the road. There was a walker inside but was easily killed before they pulled it out and off they went. Jesus drove since he best knew where they were going. 

"If you want to talk I have no judgments to make. I am open ears, Daryl." Jesus said after a while. Daryl narrowed his eyes, scowling, and said nothing, arms crossed over his chest and boots on the dash. After Daryl didn't answer Jesus spoke again. "I'm not trying to be a dick, Daryl. I'm just trying to help. This is scary and I think you're more upset about it than me... I also think you got the full virus instead of the alternative... Which I believe is what I have. It will help if we can stick together and support each other."

"Hell, I better be dying after this shit..." Daryl grumbled, looking out the window. 

"If you are, you want me to tell Rick that you love him?" Jesus asked. Daryl's eyes widened as a wave of anger caught him and he sat up straight, grabbing Jesus by the neck and making the man almost crash the car. Thankfully, the younger man stopped it on the road with no accident.

"The fuck did you just say, Rovia?!" Daryl snarled. Jesus sat frozen, eyes narrowed but not panicked or concerned. Cool as a cucumber as usual. "You think you know everythin'! Just shut up for once in your life! You think I like bein' this way?! I'm not just gonna fuckin' get over it! Some of us didn't have a nice fuckin' life and end up bein' a KINDERGARTEN teacher." 

Jesus sat, unmoving, and put on the parking break. He stared at Daryl, eyebrows furrowed, thinking and letting Daryl think for a moment as well. After a few moments Daryl let go and looked away, immediately feeling sorry for his explosive temper. Jesus spoke after a few more moments of thought. 

"I just think... you feel a lot... and somebody's gotta let you feel what you feel. I know you loved Rick... and I know you're healing from that. You can just be you around me, you know. Give it a chance." Jesus said. Daryl looked at him, chewing on the skin on the side of his thumb anxiously. 

"I'm not sayin' I believe that fuckin' Omega Virus bullshit... Probably dyin'..." Daryl muttered. Jesus smiled a little. 

"If that's what you wanna believe..." Jesus said. 

"Yeah. It is." Daryl muttered. After a moment he looked out the window, gritting his teeth. "If my brother knew I was the way I am... he would'a fuckin' killed me. Same with my daddy. Probably fuckin' knew and that's why he was such a damn asshole to me and not Merle..." Daryl felt the younger man's hand on the back of his neck again but instead of flinching he relaxed into it a little. He didn't know why it was so comforting. 

"Nobody's gonna be like that to you, now. Your family now supports you. I know if they knew it wouldn't change their perception of you. " Jesus said. Daryl shrugged, staring as a lone walker approached the car. 

"Best get goin'..." Daryl muttered. Jesus put the car in drive and continued on their way. They made it to the small grocery store for the meager residents that had been the small town nearby without any problems and pulled into the parking lot. No walkers around. Daryl got out of the car with his crossbow drawn and ready. Jesus came out looking around carefully, locking the car and pocketing the keys. He moved towards the grocery store front and rapped on the glass door a few times as Daryl kept a look-out. 

"...You always been this way?" Daryl asked suddenly. Jesus raised an eyebrow. 

"Like... gay?" He asked. Daryl looked away and nodded. Jesus practically snorted. 

"Oh yeah... as soon as I got into high school it was pretty much obvious to me.... and the rest of the swim team." Jesus said brightly. Daryl raised his eyebrows at that, his cheeks heating up and Jesus laughed. 

After a few minutes of waiting to see no walkers appearing Jesus tested the door, finding it open. Daryl followed him inside. The first thing that they saw that was left was toilet paper. They immediately brought the whole stock of it to the car. No doubt when the people were getting out of town they didn't think about needing it. 

"So you never...?" Jesus asked Daryl after a moment. Daryl quickly looked away and that gave Jesus all the answer he needed. "I see... " Daryl quietly removed the canned artichokes, peaches, and fruit cocktail that were left on the shelf. People usually took just the soup and beans because that was what they thought of as survival material, as if anything else wasn't worthy. Jesus was currently putting dried noodles into the cart but after that he moved towards Daryl who froze, narrowing his eyes. He quickly found himself being backed up against a shelf by the smaller man. Paul's green eyes glimmered with mischief and something else Daryl couldn't define. He furrowed his eyebrows as Jesus reached up to pull Daryl down to him and before Daryl could really think or refuse Paul's lips were on his, smooth and soft. Daryl froze momentarily only to lean into him more and moaned as his body seemed to melt from the touch, like he had been starving for it his whole life. Daryl kissed him back, feeling the scruff of Paul's beard against his own, his long hair brush his face, and one arm wrapped around his waist. He could smell that scent again- like the fall woods and musk- intensified and he felt like he was drowning in it. 

After a moment of mind-numbing bliss he pulled back, panting. He was so fucking warm and he could feel a drop of sweat run down the side of his face. His heart was pounding like a hammer in his chest. 

"Daryl...?" Paul asked. Daryl just nodded, licking his lips and looking away. "You alright...?" Paul asked again. Daryl nodded again, unable to really even think straight then shook his head before he leaned down to kiss the younger man again, needing it desperately even as his body was heating up like an oven. Paul pressed closer to him and Daryl felt like he could collapse from the proximity alone. He felt the other man's hand on his cheek and the younger pulled back, eyes wide and looking him over in concern. 

"You're burning up..." He muttered. Daryl just nodded, panting hard. He felt like his stomach was flipping. He moved away and started grabbing anything on the shelf and shoving it in the cart. 

"Let's just get outa here..." Daryl muttered, trying to get himself under control. He felt completely out of it and it was disturbing the hell out of him. The older man was shaking and tried to hide it from Paul as he loaded up the cart with what was left in the town store before rolling it out to the car. 

They quickly filled the car with the stuff in the cart and Jesus drove them out. Daryl looked out the window, controlling his breathing and trying not to think. He was so fucking warm. He wanted to tear all his damn clothes off but like hell he was doing it with Mr. Smooth-talker right next to him. 

"Daryl, I think you're having more symptoms from the virus..." Jesus said softly. Daryl just wanted him to stop talking. He couldn't think. He shook his head quickly. 

"I can't.. Can't be a... an 'omega.'" Daryl said in a gravelly voice. 

"The symptoms are pain in your stomach from the creation of the necessary organs... pain in the neck from scent glands... an overall ache in the body, passing out, throwing up, and a fever, from your body trying to process the change. My symptoms if I were alpha are supposed to be body aches and a pain in the neck... as well as penis growth..." Jesus muttered the last part. Daryl's eyes widened and looked at him. 

"You're fuckin' kidding." Jesus shook his head. "And... your fuckin' dick is growin'?" Daryl asked incredulously. Jesus raised his eyebrows and looked away, nodding, chewing on his lips before snorting a little. "Oh, you think this is so fuckin' funny, don't yuh?! You get a bigger dick and I get... whatever this is?!" Daryl gestured to himself in absurdity. " I'm taller than you!" Daryl protested. Jesus shrugged. 

"I hardly think that matters. It depends on DNA... I'm not trained in chemistry or anything enough to know what DNA causes which gender change... I just know what my symptoms are and what your symptoms are and yours are pointing towards omega while mine are synonymous with alpha symptoms." Jesus said. Daryl scowled. 

"Is that why we kissed, then?" Daryl asked. Jesus grinned and shook his head. 

"I feel like we would have eventually kissed regardless of being infected by a strange virus, Daryl." The younger man said cockily. Daryl narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"If you tell anyone at home about this you're dead." Daryl muttered. Jesus smirked. 

"Well, we should probably at least quarantine ourselves..." Jesus said. 

"And how are we gonna explain that? In any damn case, it's airborne, right? It's gonna get out eventually." Daryl muttered. 

"I don't know if they got that far in the process. It might have been that we breathed in the meager chemicals that were still in the lab and that we won't be able to spread it ourselves... although it will be blood-born. We won't be able to have sex with anyone else without a condom on... although I think I might have trouble with that anyway..." Jesus said thoughtfully. Daryl blinked as realization hit on what Paul just said and stared at the younger man. 

"Are you serious?" He growled. Jesus raised his eyebrows. 

"Okay, Daryl. I promise I won't have sex with anyone but you-"

"N-NOT THAT." Daryl snarled at him. Jesus laughed. 

"It's gotten... fairly large... and most condoms are expired now and can snap easily...-"

"Never fuckin' mind!" Daryl yelled quickly, looking out the window again. He did not want to think about that. 

-

They arrived home much sooner now that they had found a car and it had only taken an hour of driving. When they pulled into Alexandria and got out of the car they were greeted by Rick who automatically flung an arm around Daryl, making the other man freeze. Rick looked down at the other man and raised an eyebrow. 

"You alright?" He asked. "Holy shit- do you have a fever? You feel like you've been tanning in Bermuda in a hundred-degree weather-" Rick said as he absently tried to put a hand to Daryl's forehead. Daryl swatted his hand away, grumbling before walking away with some of the goods, bringing them in to Denise who was helping. Rick looked a little stricken and looked to Jesus in confusion. The younger man smiled apologetically. 

"It's been a rough couple days. He's just temperamental. We might have caught something. We should probably quarantine for a few days. I doubt it's anything really problematic." Jesus said. Rick looked concerned. 

"Alright... You can use the house a few down from ours. Just call out the window if things get bad... We got antibiotics. We'll unload from here. You two take a few days' food and get goin' to the house." Rick said, running a hand through his hair. Jesus nodded. 

"Thanks Rick." Jesus smiled at him and headed over to grab a bag and throw some goods in. Daryl looked over from talking with Denise. 

"The hell you doin'?" He asked gruffly. 

"We're quarantined until this thing blows over. Lets go." Jesus said. Daryl narrowed his brows and Denise made a noise of concern.

"Oh no- I hope you guys are alright-" 

"It's fine." Daryl grumbled. "Just a stupid cold." Denise just nodded quickly as Daryl headed after Jesus who looked quite pleased. 

Daryl followed the younger man grudgingly down the street, feeling the sweat trickle down the back of his neck. They entered the house and Jesus put the bag down on the counter before turning to look at Daryl. 

"How do you feel?" He asked gently. 

"Don't talk to me like a kid! I'm not your fuckin' kindergartner!" Daryl snarled unexpectedly before stomping upstairs. He didn't need Jesus's constant supervision or his damned help.

Jesus raised his eyebrows and let Daryl have some time to himself for at least a little while. 

Once Daryl found a room with a bed he closed the door and immediately stripped down to his boxers before laying down on the mattress wishing they had fans or something. He felt like he was a leaf smoldering into nothingness in a fire. He also felt like a damn fool for laying on such a nice floral bedspread for the crazy-ass rich folk that once lived there. He wasn't meant to be in places like this. Dixons didn't step foot in places like this. Not before the apocalypse at least. He was home in the swamp in a rickety shack with a shitty-ass dumpster chair watching a nine-inch television screen while drinking hooch. God, he wished for that right now. And at the same time... he didn't. At the same time he wanted to be in this house with that hippie just downstairs... with the exception of the smoldering heat he felt and the strange tightness in his belly.

For a long time he tried to sleep, tried not to think, yet he also couldn't think. His mind was focusing on the man he had left downstairs in the kitchen... specifically how wide and gorgeous his eyes were, how his lips felt on his own... Daryl groaned in frustration, rolling onto his side as he palmed at his eyes. The tightness in his belly was growing. He felt bizarrely horny. He couldn't remember the last time he was actually horny. There had been times he had just needed to relieve some tension... He would go off into the woods away from the group and take care of himself... but the last time he had really been horny? Who had time to be horny in the apocalypse? 

"Fuck..." He growled low to himself, palming his cock through his boxers. It was hard already and leaking pre-come. It was then that the smell of Paul being just in the same house with him became even more apparent. He could smell the deep-fall musky scent from rooms away. It was as if the scent hit his nose and traveled down to his belly where it clenched and clenched until he could feel it deep within, like his body wanted something inside of it. He panted hard. The sensation, new to him, was increasing and distinct. He was so incredibly warm but all he could think about was relieving the aching need inside of him. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach, trying to control his desires. No way in hell was some ridiculous made-up disease making him do anything. 

After a few minutes of panting and fighting with himself he heard a knock on the door. His senses told him instantly it was Paul. 

"Daryl? You alright?" The man's voice called through the door. Daryl knew automatically Paul was what his body was craving by the clench in his lower gut that had him writhing. He bit a pillow and dug his nails into the sheets, determined not to give in. "Daryl?!" Paul called out again. Daryl knew he had to say something but when he released the pillow from his jaws all that came out of him was a whine of need. 

Jesus burst into the room at the noise to see Daryl on his stomach, bare of all but some black boxers with his face shoved into a pillow. Paul froze as he scented the air, thick with the perfume of Daryl's new scent; alluring and overpowering to the point that Paul had to stop himself from practically jumping on the poor man right there. He focused in on Daryl and if he needed medical attention first. The older man's skin had a sheen of sweat and he was trembling as he worked to control himself. Paul couldn't help but notice numerous scars covering Daryl's muscled back; scars that would be made from numerous whippings, maybe by a belt or switch. They were old scars and Paul remembered what Daryl had said in the car about his daddy being cruel to him. He winced and moved forward, kneeling on the bed before gently reaching out to touch Daryl, his hand resting between his shoulder blades. Daryl immediately flinched and flipped over violently, backing away from him up against the headboard. His eyes were wild like prey in a trap. Paul furrowed his eyebrows in concern. 

"Daryl? Are you alright? Do you need help?" Paul said, his voice more husky than it normally was, lust overtaking a good percentage of his body. Daryl panted, staring at the younger man in an unreadable glare. After a few moments the hunter swallowed and managed to murmur. 

"P-Paul- Feel- weird..." Daryl grumbled, pulling his knees up to his chest in a show of vulnerability Paul hadn't quite seen yet. 

"Daryl... I think you're going into heat..." Paul said softly, trying not to scare off an already frightened animal. Daryl's eyes widened and he shook his head. 

"No- No, I-" Daryl suddenly tensed and shuddered as another violent spasm in his gut hit, like his body demanded it be appeased and was even more angry with him now that the object of it's desire was in the room with him. He whined. He couldn't help it. In less than a moment Paul moved closer before suddenly pulling him into his arms. Daryl froze. It had been a long time since anyone had held him so close. 

"Daryl, one of the symptoms of the Omega Virus is going into heat to promote breeding. I think that's what's happening." Jesus said as gently as possible. He couldn't risk scaring Daryl away when he was so near but the man immediately shoved him away, backing up away on the bed again with a snarl. 

"'Breeding?!'" He said in horror, panting wildly somewhere between a panic attack and being ridiculously horny. Jesus himself was beginning to feel the effects of what he assumed were Daryl's pheromones permeating the air. He could feel his heart and breath speeding up. 

"That's the whole point of the virus they were making, Daryl... although the papers said they hadn't perfected it yet and doubted any omegas would produce." Paul tried to sound clinical about it but his mouth was salivating thinking about it. He wanted to breed. He wanted to fuck Daryl raw, kiss down that gorgeous thick neck, touch those amazing muscled arms of his... 

Daryl shook his head violently. "Fuck this. Yer not breedin' me." Daryl growled even as his eyes were roaming over Paul's body, wondering what he looked like under the layers of clothing he was wearing, even as he wondered exactly how large his cock must possibly have gotten. His body answered to his thoughts with another spasm in his gut to which he arched back and moaned in excruciation. He grabbed onto the headboard with one hand while the other grabbed at his cock without thinking, only to come out of the spasm and realize Jesus was staring at him open-mouthed and eyes hungry with desire. 

"Daryl, I can at least calm you down... we don't have to do anything more. I'll just make you come and if you need more later I can help or not. Your choice." Paul said softly. Daryl stared at him through his bangs for a few moments before groaning in pain. 

"F-fine. No breeding, though." He growled, eyes lidded already with thoughts of Paul's hands on him. He was still holding onto the headboard for dear life; his only anchor. As soon as he agreed Paul moved up the bed towards him and Daryl couldn't help but notice the predatory look in his eyes. Daryl had never had anyone look at him with such lust. He quickly looked away, cheeks heating up even more if that was possible. 

While he wasn't looking Paul's hand went to his cheek, turning his face towards him before his lips touched his. Daryl groaned audibly, shuddering at the touch, his body coming undone from that alone. When Paul coaxed his mouth open he didn't resist, his legs seeming to widen of their own accord. Paul's tongue entered his mouth and the older man's eyes shot open before he ripped himself away, panting wildly. 

"Daryl, it's okay. I'm not going to do anything you don't want. You liked it, right?" Paul said, leaning forward to brush Daryl's sweat-soaked hair from his face. Daryl yet-again relaxed to his touch and slowly closed his eyes, nodding. "Good. You're gorgeous, you know." He said, running his hand down his neck, making the hunter shudder as he stroked over his shoulder and down his arm before squeezing his bicep. The other man shook his head. 

"I ain't nothin' to look at, Paul. I know that." He said quietly as his chest heaved, even as he twitched and shuddered under Paul's touch, the ambassador to Hilltop exploring his other bicep, now. Paul shook his head. 

"You are, Daryl. You're rough and tumble and dirty sometimes... and I like it. Those cheekbones... damn." Paul leaned in for another kiss and this time Daryl met him, mouth open in a deep heated kiss. This time he grabbed onto Paul's shoulders, the man smaller but still quite strong, being the stealthy little ninja he was. He could feel the muscle underneath and he moaned into their kiss as Paul ran his hands over his sides. He wanted to writhe and spread his legs which made him pull back again at the thought, panting in exhilaration but looking ashamed. He couldn't look away so he looked at Paul's chin, not meeting his eyes. Paul gave him a soft smile and stroked over Daryl's flat stomach with his thumb. 

"You're doing good. Don't stop... I want you, Daryl." Paul moved closer, kneeing in between Daryl's legs which earned him another whimper. "Fuck..." Paul muttered, shuddering, himself. He stroked Daryl's hot cheek again. Daryl's eyes closed against it and Paul ran a hand down his chest, over his stomach, and moving over his boxers before palming Daryl's erection through the cotton material. The hunter jerked, eyes opening wide, but immediately rose his hips to it before his eyes slid shut again and groaned as Paul massaged him through the cloth. "Good..." Paul muttered, eyes lidded. 

It felt so good that Daryl didn't protest when Paul lifted his hips and started sliding his boxers down his legs and off. When he felt Paul's hand clasp around his bare cock he bucked up into it and cried out, unable to stop himself. 

"Shhhh..." Paul hushed as he leaned in to Daryl's neck and nosed at the spot where his scent was most prevalent before sucking at it. He moaned softly as his hand stroked over Daryl's cock, the man underneath him tensing and un-tensing, fighting himself the entire way. "It's alright..." He murmured in Daryl's ear. In just a few more strokes Daryl's hips thrust up in time with Paul's strokes before he came with a whimper into the younger man's hand. Daryl collapsed back but his erection didn't falter, as hard as ever. Paul reached over to the night stand to grab a few tissues, wiping his hand off and leaned in to kiss Daryl who looked confused and if possible even more in need. 

"Dun' get it... Should be done..." Daryl muttered. Paul looked apologetic. 

"I think... your body wants something else..." Paul said quietly. Daryl's eyes widened and he shook his head. 

"Not breedin'. No fuckin' way..." Daryl said as he noticed the very large bulge in Jesus's cargo pants, staring at it in both fear and desire. 

Jesus kept his face neutral and reassuring, hand on Daryl's knee, gently stroking. 

"Why?" He asked, knowing it would make Daryl uncomfortable but he had to get the man to truly take into account his fears. Daryl's eyebrows rose and he looked away. 

"I-I dunno... It's not somethin' I ever thought abou' doin'..." Daryl said, his chest still rising and falling rather rapidly with his breathing. Paul tipped his head to the side. 

"It feels unbelievable. If you want I can do it with just my fingers. You're not commiting to anything... and we don't even need lube. You're already slick." Paul said without thinking, realizing the documents were right and Daryl was producing his own; Daryl's thighs were glistening with a clear viscus fluid. Daryl looked confused and looked down at where Paul was looking. 

"F-Fuck!" He yelled, scooting back again against the headboard as if he could get away from his own bodily functions, panicking as this all became much too real. "WHAT THE FUCK-WHAT THE FUCK-" Daryl found Paul suddenly covering him, hand over his mouth. He froze, eyes wide. Paul was right on top of him. 

"Shhh... It's part of the virus. It's fine. Your body just wants to fuck. That's all. Your canal kind of split into a fork for fucking. That's why it hurt so bad. It was adjusting to take a cock more naturally... though it was certainly natural before. We must have a prostate there for a reason." Paul said thoughtfully. Daryl's eyes narrowed but Jesus didn't remove his hand from his mouth. Daryl was quite aware of Jesus's other hand moving down his side to slide inbetween his legs. It moved past his cock to his perineum and then to his hole, making Daryl jump and his eyes widen but he didn't move. "You're doing good. Just let me take care of you." Jesus said softly, his index finger running a circle around his entrance. Daryl whimpered at the touch and closed his eyes. It was obvious it was what he needed but his internal dialogue was calling him every homophobic thing Merle and his daddy had ever said to him. That was all shut out when Daryl was hit with another spasm, his insides demanding he spread his legs and take what Paul had to offer him. In that moment, his mind fogged with need, he spread his legs wider, pulling them up around the younger man atop him and arched.

"That's good, Baby..." Paul murmured, his green eyes staring into Daryl's blue. For some reason the praise and Paul's soft green eyes relaxed the hunter and he moaned. "Do you want me to keep going?" Paul asked, stroking the ring of muscle between his legs. Daryl nodded, unable to help himself. He needed it. He needed it desperately. When he felt Paul's middle finger press inside him it was so alien and confusing he jerked but Paul stroked his hair, purring into his ear. 

"It's okay. You're doing good." Paul said as he pressed his finger in as deep as it would go then curled, stroking against the sweet spot just where he knew it would be. 

Daryl cried out as he felt it, grabbing onto Paul's back for support as his body clenched tightly around his finger. God, it was good and he kept feeling himself squeezing around it, wanting more. He panted out and nodded. 

"More" Daryl managed to gasp out the word even as he felt like his brain was short-circuiting. 

Jesus smiled, stroking again, loving the feeling of the larger man wrapped tightly around him, his nails digging into his back. He knew Daryl needed baby steps to get to going all the way and he could wait, even if his cock felt like it was personally going to jump right out of his pants. Right now the look on the hunter's face and how tight he was clenching around his finger seemed almost enough to make him come alone. 

"M-more- I need more. Fuck- Paul!" Daryl squirmed underneath him and Paul thought he got the gist of what he needed, sliding his finger out of Daryl which earned him a groan of protest before he pressed two fingers inside. Daryl bucked, crying out and grinding back down against his hand desperately. 

"Please-" Daryl moaned helplessly. 

"What do you want, Baby?" Jesus purred to him, scissoring his fingers. Daryl moaned out again, clutching onto his back tight. 

"Please- Fuck- Now, Paul!" Daryl growled through his teeth. 

"You want my cock?" Jesus raised an eyebrow, knowing very well that's what he wanted. Daryl groaned out, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Fuck-...YES. NOW." He demanded, after what seemed to be some sort of internal struggle. Jesus suddenly found Daryl's hands on him, practically ripping his shirt right off. Paul grinned. He couldn't help it. He helped Daryl and unbuckled his holster and belt before sliding off the rest. Honestly, he was pretty impressed by his own changes so he wasn't surprised When Daryl's eyes practically bulged out of his head staring at his sizeable cock. 

"Tha-that... can't possibly... I can't..." Daryl said, completely overwhelmed. The thing had to be somewhere past ten inches! Not to mention however big it was around. There was no way that was fitting in his ass. Jesus shrugged. 

"You'd be surprised what you can handle." Jesus said with raised eyebrows. Daryl blinked a few times. Jesus could tell the man was having a hard time thinking past his aching need. However, if he was going to get the poor guy to let him in he was going to have to stop thinking. He leaned back over Daryl again and ran his fingers over his slick entrance again. God, he was so wet. His slick was coating his inner thighs. It seemed totally natural to him despite how utterly insane the situation was. He pressed three fingers inside him this time which gained him a loud grunt of surprise followed by a whine as they slid inside him. Daryl ground down aggressively against his hand. 

"F-fuck- How can this be- you can't possibly- goddamnit just fuck me!" Daryl growled out. Jesus couldn't help but smile. He leaned in to suck a kiss onto the hunter's neck as he slid his fingers back out, leaving Daryl panting, eyebrows furrowed in distress with a whine perched on his tongue. He didn't miss Daryl's eyes running over his frame which had him practically preening. 

Daryl quite suddenly found his knees pushed up to his chest, legs spread with Paul looking down at him cockily, his long honey-brown hair just slightly tickling his cheeks. He could feel the heat in his face. How he could have gotten in such a situation was beyond him but he blamed this cheeky bastard for sure. He shuddered when he felt the blunt head of Paul's cock against his hole and couldn't help but look down to see him lining up with his entrance. He whined, he couldn't help it. This was just too damned much. But then he felt Paul's hand on his cheek, making him look up into those green eyes of his and he lost his thought again for a moment. 

"Shhh... look at me, Baby." Paul purred softly to him before taking his lips in a deep slow kiss. Daryl felt Paul's cock sinking into him and he stiffened only for Paul to reach between them and take the older male's cock in his hand, giving it a long stroke as his head breached . It was so much pressure, the stretch excruciating but also just so damned good. Daryl whined against Paul's mouth, still kissing, feeling each inch as it slid into him. His mind was fogging over, which he absolutely knew to be a good thing at this moment or the damned hippie would have been thrown right off of him. When he finally felt Paul's hips against him he gasped, disbelieving, before breaking away and groaning, his chest heaving wildly. He felt so incredibly full, his insides contracting around the girth of him. 

"P-Paul..." He croaked out, swallowing. Yet again Paul stroked his cheek, calming him, before sliding out a little. Daryl moaned out and when he thrust back in it was a cry of pleasure. Holy fuck did it feel good. Daryl arched, quite readily meeting Paul's next thrust, practically blinded with need. He needed this. He needed this more than fucking cigarettes or beer or a damned candy bar... 

Paul was entranced as he pushed his way in and out of Daryl's tight wet hole. The man was gorgeous, fucking himself onto Paul's cock just as Paul was thrusting in, his face no longer guarded but panting and wild and free. The hunter arched his head back, nails digging into Paul's shoulders as Paul picked up speed.

Paul knew it was going to happen by what he read in the documents he had found but it was no less surprising when the base of his cock began to swell, catching on Daryl's rim. Daryl noticed as it got a bit bigger, eyes widening before he looked down to see them joined and the knot forming at the base of Paul's cock. He couldn't help himself from moaning even louder with each thrust of it inside him, though. When it got too large Paul's instincts took over and he pushed hard into Daryl, the knot popping right into him with a gasp from the other man. 

Daryl didn't know what the hell was going on but when the base of Paul's cock moved into him it was like explosions in his mind and his insides clenched tight around it, over and over. It was too much. It was so good. He started coming with a cry, his legs tight around Paul's hips. He felt Paul coming too then from Daryl milking him of it. But it didn't stop there. Daryl kept coming and so did Paul. He felt Paul's release filling him, filling a deep part of him that hadn't been there before but felt all too right. 

When Daryl came down from his orgasm he still felt Paul spilling inside him and felt the huge knot holding them together. Paul was bent over, his forehead pressed to Daryl's shoulder, panting hard. Daryl's eyebrows knitted together, confused, and he tried to pull away only to cry out as the knot pulled at his rim. They were stuck. He started to panic when Paul seemed to have finished and slipped his hand over the back of his neck again, his other hand on his cheek. The younger man's large green eyes were heavy-lidded looking into Daryl's and Daryl managed to calm enough not to try to pull away again. 

"s'okay... It was in the documents. It's a sort of... knot... to hold in the seed..." Paul muttered. Daryl's eyebrows furrowed again. He felt so full with Paul's cock and his come and he didn't know why but he liked it... a lot.

"I-It's not goin' down..." Daryl said in confusion, looking down at where they were joined. He shuddered at the sight, though not in displeasure. Paul shook his head. 

"I think it takes around ten minutes... Probably come again... Supposed to make the seed take." Paul explained, nuzzling Daryl's cheek which made the older man groan and shift before his eyes opened wide again.

"Wait- whadda you mean 'take?'" Daryl asked in horror. Paul chuckled just a little. 

"Don't worry... they have no evidence of anyone having been able to get pregnant yet." Paul reassured him. Daryl relaxed a bit, trying to wrap his head around what just happened when his body started contracting involuntarily around Paul's cock again. Daryl arched his head back and cried out, waves of pleasure hitting him all over again as his body worked to milk Paul of the rest of his seed. 

Paul cried out too, face pressed into Daryl's neck as he released more seed. Next thing he knew Paul's mouth was over Daryl's scent glands, an irresistible urge to bite and claim hitting him. He growled and bit down, his teeth sinking into Daryl's neck. Daryl arched and writhed under him, his nails digging into Paul's back enough to draw blood. Paul reached between them and wrapped his hand around Daryl's cock, pulling once, twice, before Daryl's release spilled into his hand. Paul released his hold on Daryl's neck before slumping over, both men panting wildly. 

"D-did you just bite me...?" Daryl groaned. Paul just barely nodded. 

"Yeah... Dunno... I just... had to...to... claim you?" Paul muttered in confusion. Daryl reached up to his neck to touch it, pulling his hand back to see blood on his fingers. It honestly didn't hurt much and during the time it had been just about right to send him over. 

"Fuck me..." Daryl muttered in exhaustion. Paul laughed a little into Daryl's shoulder. 

"Just did... You really wanna go again already?" He said with some more laughter. Daryl huffed. After a few more minutes Paul's knot finally deflated and he was able to pull out. They both groaned and Daryl had to admit as soon as he was out that he somehow missed him. 

"That... that was way more fucked-up than seeing that chupacobra..." Daryl muttered. Paul snorted. 

"What?" Daryl didn't answer, just rolled onto his stomach only to make a noise as he felt some of Paul's come leak out of him. He turned bright red and shoved his face into his arms. 

"Holy Hell..." He groaned. He felt Paul gently rubbing his back before moving back atop him, nuzzling into his hair. 

"You're alright... You're with me." Paul said with a smile. Daryl just grumbled. He was still trying to wrap his head around what just happened. All he knew was that he wouldn't mind doing it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miiight write more of this. Or maybe just make it a series or something. I dunno. Thanks for reading! I appreciate your comments and kudos! Praise helps me write more. :) (Please be nice, though)


	3. Afterward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

After several more hours of trying to calm Daryl down the man finally fell asleep, exhausted. Jesus was still awake. He didn't sleep much. Just didn't need it. He sat up against the headboard of the bed looking down at his sleeping mate. If he had known if was going to be this easy to get in Daryl's pants he would have purposely just thrown both of them into that lab the first chance he got. Not that this wasn't a completely bizarre ordeal and Daryl wasn't changed for life but they could handle it. Daryl was his. There was something in the air, in a new change to his scent that told him that; like they were connected. 

Daryl was sleeping on his stomach, oblivious to the fact that the scars covering his back were visible, too tired to care. The man had had a rough life, even before the apocalypse. It was evident in everything he did. Jesus felt like he needed to take care of him because of it. Daryl always looked out for other people. He needed somebody to shoulder some of his burdens for him. Jesus could do that. He reached out, fingers lightly tracing over a scar. It was raised and ragged. Daryl didn't wake but instead unconsciously moved closer to him in his sleep. Daryl reminded him of a stray dog who grew up on the streets but then was taken in by a loving family; He was scruffy, overly cautious, tentative, and fearful but every day he was learning to trust and take the love people were willing to give him. Jesus got up, pulling on his pants to go downstairs and get something to eat for them. 

He came back up after a while with a rather obnoxious concoction of spam, cheese wiz, beans, and chili powder. He felt proud of himself. Now if only they had fries. He could make chili cheese fries. Mmmm... When he came into the room and sat on the bed Daryl woke up groaning. 

"Holy shit..." He mumbled in a gravelly voice, blinking sleepily before looking at Jesus and blushing furiously. He quickly looked away. 

"Hey..." Jesus said, reaching out and turning Daryl's face to look at him. He leaned in, kissing him, and felt Daryl relax. When he drew away the man was still blushing but he looked dazed and content. "I made us some food." He said cheerily. "I call in chili con queso." Daryl's eyes flickered to the bowls and sat up, realizing he was naked. He threw a sheet over himself and looked away again. Jesus's eyebrows furrowed in concern. This was probably the most vulnerable the man had been in a long time if ever. 

"Daryl... you don't have to be embarrassed or nervous or anything. We're here for each other. I'm here for you. I like you. We already were pretty much as intimate as human beings can be." Jesus said, handing him the bowl. Daryl's eyes flickered over to his for a second before quite literally shoveling the food into his mouth. Jesus couldn't help but smirk. Daryl's eating habits were atrocious and ridiculously endearing. Again, it reminded him of a formerly stray dog; they never knew if this was their last meal or if it would be taken away from them. Finally, Daryl spoke about half-way through the bowl. 

"This is disgusting." He grunted. Jesus's face lit up in a wide smirk. 

"It's Chili Con Queso." He said cheerfully. Daryl made a face. 

"It tastes like barf." He muttered. Jesus snorted and began eating his own. He personally liked it. 

"It's better than squirrel." He said in amusement and to his relief saw a slight smile gracing the other man's lips. He decided to do as his company was and shovel the grovel quickly down his throat before he took both their empty bowls and set them to the side. He moved over onto the bed toward Daryl, the other man looking at him slightly wearily as he moved to straddle his hips, just covered by the sheet. Daryl was chewing on the inside of his lip but at least he wasn't looking away. 

"Is this... is this gonna be done soon...?" He questioned, eyes narrowed and roaming over Paul's torso. He slowly, hesitantly, reached up to run his fingers over Paul's belly as if testing if this was real. 

"The documents said heats last one to three days... based on your age probably just a day." Jesus said. Daryl grunted. 

"Feel like shit..." Daryl muttered. Jesus smiled apologetically before leaning down to kiss him. This time Daryl reached up to wrap a callused hand over the back of his neck and one on his shoulder. His thinner lips grazed over Paul's fuller ones lazily and Paul thought he might fall in love with this man if he hadn't already. He pulled back and looked at the bite he had given Daryl, the skin around his teeth marks puffy. Daryl saw him look and grunted. 

"People gonna think I got bitten by a walker..." Daryl grumbled. "Should give you one back." He said, raising an eyebrow. Jesus raised one himself, smiling. 

"Seems fair. You can always wear a turtle neck." the younger man said, his smile turning to a smirk. Daryl shoved him off, mostly playfully before moving to get off the bed. As he moved to get onto his feet his hips must have failed him and he crumpled onto the floor, landing on his hands and knees. 

"Goddamnit..." The man growled. Jesus hurried over, helping him stand up. 

"We're not as young as we used to be... I mean... you kinda took a pounding..." Jesus said as he pulled Daryl up to rest against his shoulder, Jesus's arm around his waist. 

"Pfft. What're you, thirty?" Daryl said, face red in embarrassment. Jesus raised his eyebrows. 

"Thirty-four..." Daryl snorted and Paul grinned. "I think you should take a warm bath. It'll ease the soreness." Daryl just nodded and let Paul help him into the adjacent bathroom. Daryl sat on the edge of the tub as Jesus filled the bath. 

"You do this often...?" Daryl asked, staring at the water. Jesus raised his eyebrows. 

"Get a weird sex virus and fuck some hot dirty archer?" Jesus asked in amusement. Daryl narrowed his eyes, another blush hitting those high cheeks. "Seriously? Well... Haven't had a lot of time to find boyfriends after the apocalypse..." Jesus swallowed, stroking a hand through his hair. "My boyfriend, Alex... died right after it all started. He was all I had. Never had a family." Jesus realized he was just as much of a stray as Daryl when he said that and furrowed his eyebrows in thought. 

"Sorry..." Daryl murmured. Jesus shook his head. 

"We all lost people." Paul moved over to help Daryl swing around so he could slide into the bath then started stripping down himself. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Daryl staring. 

"What're you doin'?" Daryl asked quietly. Jesus smirked. 

"Joining you, of course." He said before stepping in behind Daryl and sliding in. Daryl stiffened for a moment when he felt him against his back until Jesus wrapped his arms around him, then he slowly relaxed. 

"... Sorry you had to... to..." Daryl said after a few moments. Jesus blinked before snorting.

"I'm not exactly upset this happened, Daryl..." Daryl looked behind him and blinked. "At some point I was determined to at least kiss you if not get in your pants. No way am I dying without kissing Daryl Dixon." He said with a wry smirk. Daryl chewed on his lip for a moment before leaning back, against the younger man's chest. Paul would have been lying if he said that didn't make him insanely happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured since people wanted an afterward I'd give them one. Working on a second part of this series now as well. Thanks for reading and as always comments and stuff are helpful (as long as they're nice) and I appreciate it!

**Author's Note:**

> First thing that came to mind when I thought what Jesus might be doing before the apocalypse was kindergarten teacher... I dunno. lol. Let me know if switching back and forth between calling him Jesus or Paul is confusing or just not grammatically correct. Thanks so much for reading! Next chapter will be soon! I appreciate any comments or Kudos. (Please be nice when commenting. I honestly don't do well with criticism.)


End file.
